Don't Be Jealous
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: A new friendship between Kim and a mysterious new boy causes jealousy within Ron Romance/mystery/drama


I do not own these characters (except Ben) or the show/movie.

DON'T BE JEALOUS

Chapter One

"I wonder what all those girls are screaming at," Kim Possible said to her best friend, Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Who knows? Girls are weird sometimes."

"You got that right." Kim and Ron were halfway past the crowd when the most gorgeous boy stepped out. He had jet black hair, beautiful hypnotizing green eyes, and tan skin. He slid right up next to Kim, leaning coolly against the lockers, crossing his buff arms and allowing his eyes to drift , checking out Kim. Ron gritted his teeth.

"Hey, beautiful," the boy said to Kim. She smiled politely.

"Hello."

"And goodbye," Ron snapped, grasping Kim's arm and trying to tug her away.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "Don't be rude to..." she glanced at the boy.

"Benjamin."

"Benjamin. That's a nice name," Kim smiled.

"Ahh, you have such a gorgeous smile," Benjamin complimented.

"Oh, thank you. You do, too."

Benjamin smiled in reply, showing off perfectly white straight teeth. Ron glared viciously. Then Benjamin raised his head and met Kim's eyes, asking, "So, uh, I don't know my way around, so could you possibly show me around, beautiful?"

"She can't. We got math to attend," Ron said, his tone hostile. Kim frowned at Ron.

"Ron!" She looks at Benjamin. "I'm sorry, Benjamin."

"Call me Ben. And your name might be?"

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry! I'm Kim. Kim Possible."

Ben touched a hand to his heart, sighing. "A gorgeous name to fit such a gorgeous girl."

Kim blushed. Ron was about to explode.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to show you around, Ben," Kim told the raven-haired boy. He beamed.

"Kim! You'll be late!" Ron yelped.

"I'll be fine, Ron. Tell Mrs. Crow I'm showing a new boy around." With that, she walked away, Ben at her side. Within a few seconds, they were deep in conversation.

Ron trudged to math, teeth grinding and ears steaming.

"So, Ben, where did you come from?"

"New York."

"Wow! For real?" Kim's eyes widened.

"For real." Ben's hand brushed Kim's, and she shyly pulled away. Ben noticed and sent her another dazzling grin.

"So...um, do you... have a favorite subject in school?"

"Does flirting with girls like you count?"

Kim laughed. "No."

"In that case, I'd say any mechanical or technological classes are pretty sweet."

Kim watched as Ben ran a hand through his dark lengthy hair. In response, she absent-mindedly lifted a hand and ran it through her own reddish-orange hair. Ben saw and pulled his hand away from his hair and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, stopping both of them in the halls. Kim swallowed quietly, swearing her heart had stopped. Ben moved his head forward slightly, towards Kim's face, and then Kim awoke from her trance and pulled away.

"I... have to go. Ron was right, I'll be dreadfully late." She began jogging down the hallway. "I hope you have a good day!"

_That was too close._

"And then he almost_ kissed_ me! He was twirling my hair and kept getting closer and calling me beautiful and gorgeous!" Kim said into the receiver to her female best friend, Monique. Monique gasped.

"And you said he was cute?" She questioned.

Kim sighed. "_Totally_ gorgeous."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know him that well! I only talked to him for, like, fifteen minutes!"

"Well, apparently _he_ likes _you_, girl!"

"Or he could just be a flirt. He had a whole flock of girls around him!"

"Well, I'm sorry I was out sick today. I want to see him, too! Just don't let Bonnie get him."

"Oh, please. She can have him. I don't want him. So the drama."

"Well, I definitely want to see this supposedly gorgeous, flirty boy."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Alright. Have fun."

Ki-im!" Monique whined. "You have to show him to me!"

"Monique!" Kim whined back, "I don't want to talk to him again!"

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Monique pleaded.

Kim sighed. "Fine."

"Who knows? He could be my next BF!" Monique answered.

"Maybe," Kim replied, very well knowing Monique didn't have good luck with boyfriends.

"And if not that, he could be my NBF!"

"Slow down there, Monique," Kim commented.

"Or we could get married. If he's cute enough."

Kim gave up. "Okay."

"Speaking of boyfriends and NBF's, how's Ron doing?"

"Oh, he's good. I don't think he liked Ben very much, though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he acted rather mean towards Ben when he started talking to me, and when I said I'd show him around, Ron got annoyed."

"Hmm. Ron's rather protective of you, as a BFF."

"I've noticed." Kim's cell phone vibrates, and she glances at the caller ID to find that it's Wade. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll talk later."

"Okay, TTYL!"

Kim clicked off Monique and then answered Wade's call. "Hey, what's the sitch?"

"Dr. Drakken's missing."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whatcha think?


End file.
